


Dead Last

by JoshoftheZombies



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Based on the Left4Dead AU, Gen, Slice of Life, They/Themrey, Title Has Nothing To Do With the Story, can be seen as pre-ship if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshoftheZombies/pseuds/JoshoftheZombies
Summary: Durring some quiet moments with the team while they fight through the zombie apocalypse Gordon has a great ideaBased on the L4D AU by WerewolvesWithAgenda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Dead Last

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank the hl/vrai hell yeah chat for enabling us and the hlvrail4d chat for existing and beaming these sweet sweet ideas into my brain.

Icy rain fell in sheets over the city, turning the glow of automated lights into a soft haze. Below the infected masses of what was once society crowded under overhangs and bus shelters. Those that still had enough of themselves to remember how doors worked pounded against them in a bid for shelter. The Infection didn't like the rain. Gordon didn't like it much either. Behind him he could hear the quiet voice of Dr. Coomer comforting Tommy as he cared for his wounds. He'd had a close call with the sharp ends of a Witch, she'd nearly taken his eyes. He'd done what he could to stop the bleeding in the moment but he wasn't a doctor- none of them where. Coomer's PhD in sports management was the closest they were going to get to an actual doctor. As far as he knew, all the actual doctors were probably dead or infected. Immunity was incredibly rare if their little team was anything to go by. Everyone he knew was probably dead or infected at this point. He tried not to think about that.

"Hey," Benry fell into him, leaning their whole body into invading Gordon's personal space, "Whacha thinkin about?"

"What do you want Benry?" He grumbled, shoving the man(?) off of him. Couldn't they see he was trying to brood here?

"Hey just trying to be nice, friend, can't I be nice?" They pouted, the effect somewhat ruined by the hood hiding half their face. How they could even see anything like that was beyond him. 

Gordon just sighed, "Your idea of nice and my idea of nice aren't the same."

"Could you two shut up some of us are trying to think!" Came the sharp, angry voice of Bubby from the other side of the saferoom. He was pouring over a map of the city. The large map had several locations circled on it, evacuation points. Most of them had been crossed off as overrun or abandoned and Bubby was doing his part to keep it up to date with a thick red sharpie. Either that or he was defacing it like he'd done to every single CEDA poster they'd seen so far.

They'd been making their way south until a crashed train had closed off the path. Ideally Gordon would have liked to keep going towards his son by as straight of a route as possible but he wasn't willing to put his team in any unnecessary danger. That was why they'd stopped for the rain. It would have been safer to keep moving while the infected tried to avoid the streets but if one of them caught something in the rain, even just a cold, because he said he wanted to keep going he'd never forgive himself. Not that he would ever _tell_ them this, Benry especially would be insufferable if they knew how attached he'd gotten in just a few days.

The scribbling of Bubby's marker and the pattering of the rain was almost calming. If it weren't for the occasional pained noise from Tommy and the ghoulish howls from the other side of the reinforced door Gordon could almost pretend this was just a normal night with normal friends. Benry was slowly sliding down to lean on him again. It was nice, no matter how much he pretended to hate the contact. They were unusually warm and the hoodie was somehow still soft despite everything.

"When we get out of here," he started. A smoker wandered by in front of the door, hacking and wheezing but seemingly unaware of their presence. He waited for him to move on before continuing to speak, "When we get out of here we should like, rob a bank. Can't imagine it'd be much harder than surviving a zombie apocalypse."

"Oh that sounds like an excellent idea Gordon!" Coomer called. He was always so excited for any mischief Gordon suggested.

"If banks still exist count me in." Bubby laughed, turning to graffiti the wall with his standard 'Bubby is Best' tag.

"What about you Tommy? Robbing a bank sounds a bit out of your moral depth."

Tommy looked at him like he'd grown another head, "That's illegal Mr. Freeman." Even with half his face covered in gauze Gordon could feel the aura of disappointment coming off him. He always was trying to be the team's conscience even if they rarely listened.

"Yeah well, you don't have to." he turned back towards the door, watching the infected mill about. "What about you Benry? You wanna rob a bank?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure." They lazily shrugged, too content sitting with him to really care.

"Cool. We're robbing a bank." Gordon chuckled and leaned into Benry's side. They'd get out of here. He'd make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Reference art for how the team looks can be found over here: https://subjectfreeman.tumblr.com/post/624663633454055424/i-finally-made-a-clothinggeneral-reference-sheet


End file.
